


don't you go faintin on me (no promises)

by ImmaKashootMyself



Series: promises [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Regaining, Recovery, Slow Burn, Stucky - Freeform, mentioned past steve/bucky/howard and also maria but as a joke, not maria hill maria as in tonys mom, pietro never died iw and endgame never happened let me be happy please, rude sex jokes but in a friendly context, theres some pretty heavy smut at the end watch yallselves, uh oh you idiot, we love her tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKashootMyself/pseuds/ImmaKashootMyself
Summary: When Natalia drops him off at the Captain's door, The Soldier does not know what to think of him. But slowly, he gets bits and pieces of his memory back, and it seems like he's already made up his mind.





	don't you go faintin on me (no promises)

Soldier stared at the Widow - no, not Widow, -  _ Natalia, _ as she rapped on the door in front of her. The door was labeled  **9C** . Remember that.  **9C** , do not Forget. Natalia banged harder on the door. The door shook: easy to break down, the minimal force required. The door opened, and Natalia spoke to the man who answered it. Was he an Asset? A Target? No, not Asset/Target anymore. Avengers/HYDRA. Good/Bad.

 

Natalia turned to Soldier, gesturing at the large blond man who had opened the door. "Солдат, это капитан Роджерс. вам нужно провести с ним некоторое время; У меня есть вещи, чтобы позаботиться о. он хороший человек и он мой друг. не обработчик. он будет относиться к тебе хорошо, как он относился ко мне." 

 

Soldier nodded warily. The Captain smiled and held his hand out to shake. A greeting, but nonetheless, it startled Soldier, and he flinched violently away from it. The Captain's smile dissolved, replaced by... Soldier did not know. Captain opened his mouth and spoke. 

 

" 'M sorry for startlin you there pal, just wanted to introduce myself. I ain't gonna hurt you none. My name's Steve. You got a name? Somethin I can call you?"

 

Deciphering the Captain's heavy Brooklyn accent gave Soldier a headache, but he was conditioned to ignore them, so that is what he would do. Soldier turned to where Natalia had been standing to protest staying here indefinitely, but she was long gone. "Soldier," he answered gruffly, with a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in years.

 

Squinting, the Captain opened the door wider. "Alrighty then. Got any luggage, bud?"

 

The question Captain asked did not need to be answered verbally. Soldier pulled together his thumb, index and middle fingers sharply. Red Room shorthand for no. In the room, if you did not have to speak, you did not. The Captain looked confused. What kind of handler was he, not knowing the shorthand assigned? Oh, right. Not a Handler. An Avenger. The Captain shook his head and gestured. 

 

"I dunno what that means, man. Come inside, ya can't stand in the doorway forever. Now, what was-" he waved his right hand around spastically "-all that?

 

After pointing at the air conditioner, Soldier pushed his hands together to sign short, then shook his right hand lightly.  _ Conditioned Shorthand,  _ Captain mouthed as Soldier went. His face crumpled slightly. "Aw, shit. Nat did that too when she first came to us. You can speak freely here, Soldier."

  
  


Soldier was taken by surprise. Was this a trick? A trap? Captain patted the space next to him on his couch. "Listen, pal, I ain't HYDRA. I ain't Red Room, and I ain't AIM. And I ain't gonna hurt you. I'll sure as hell fight anyone stupid enough to try it. You've been through a lot, just like Nat. Bet you're callin me Captain in that ol’ head of yours, huh? That's what Nat did too at first. Call me Steve, Steven, Rogers, Weirdo, Asshole, I don't care. I ain’t gonna make ya do anythin ‘cept recover ‘n relax. Swear up ‘n down on my Ma’s grave, nothin bad’s gonna happen to ya while I’m around. Okay?”

 

Soldier struggled to comprehend.  _ Nothing  _ bad? No shorthand, just… Speak. He spoke. “Okay, Asshole.”

 

Steven snorted and began to laugh. “Great choice. Oh, right! Any luggage?”

 

Soldier shook his head. “No. I have only what is currently on my person, as permitted.”

 

“As permitted? Well, that just won’t do. You can have whatever you want, within reason, of course. No AKs in the house, and we’re cool. Aside from the AK thing, there are no other house rules about personal possessions. Except you haveta  _ have  _ personal possessions. Do you, uh, wanna go shopping? Some clothes, maybe some books, and stuff for your room? According to Nat, you’re gonna be here for a while, so you might as well make yourself comfortable.”

 

“What I… want? O-okay. However, I do not have sufficient currency, only two American cents.”

 

Steve snorted again. “Keep your two pennies, buddy, I've got you covered,” he said, pulling out a sleek black card. “A friend of mine gave this to me. I'm pretty sure it's unlimited. So, shopping?” 

 

Soldier nodded. “Shopping,” he echoed. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


They stood in front of the mall directory, an unlikely pair. “I'm thinking clothes and basic toiletries first, then the other stuff. Sound good?” asked Steven.

 

Soldier made a fist and gave it two quick shakes, to which Steven raised an eyebrow. “Oh, right, yes. Um, good.” 

 

Steven beamed. “You're getting it! Knocking off the shorthand already, good job! Now, let's see which you like better, Kohl's or H&M.” 

 

It turns out Soldier enjoyed both. Enjoy.  _ You sure are enjoyin that dame's company, ain'tcha, James?  _ James. Who was James? Oh. Soldier sat down, right there on the H&M floor. Steven sat as well, just like it was normal. “What's up, pal? Why we on the floor?”

 

“I remembered. Small part, but I remembered. I am not pal, I think I might be James.” 

 

Steven, no, Steve’s face lit up like the Christmas tree in Times Square. James wondered where Times Square was, and how he knew what it looked like. He was snapped back to reality by Steve’s voice. 

 

“Is it alright if I call you James? If not, that’s okay too, I’m just glad you remembered.”

 

“You are not angry? Remembering is not bad? No… no chair? You will not make me forget?”

 

Steve looked horrified. “No! No, no, no, I ain’t angry! I ain’t gonna hurt you ever, ‘member? That means I ain’t gonna put you in no fuckin chair, that’s for sure. Rememberin’ ain’t bad at all, it’s great. You remember somethin’, we go get ice cream, and I’ll be the farthest from angry you’ve ever seen.”

 

James tried to understand. “It’s good.  _ Good _ . Ice cream. No chair. No chair  _ ever _ . That is good, like remembering. Ice cream. What is ice cream?”

 

Steve’s eyes widened. “Oh man, are you in for a treat! There’s a great little shop in the very back of the mall, near Spencer’s. If you want, and you’re alright, we can pay for what we’ve got here and leave.”

 

James nodded and made a face, like he wanted to smile, but forgot how. Steve moved to help him up but hesitated. “May I?” he asked, looking like all the world depended on it. James nodded and took his hand. They stood in line, paid, then walked down the corridor to the ice cream shop. James inhaled sharply as they walked in. 

 

“There are a lot of people here. I am… uncomfortable.”

 

Steve smiled sympathetically. “No worries pal, we can eat out there. I’ll order for us, why don’t you go find a less crowded place to sit? You like chocolate?” 

 

James squinted. “I do not know. Maybe. I will go find somewhere to be seated, yes?”

 

Steve nodded. “Sounds like a plan, James.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


By the time James had chosen a table, Steve had caught up to him, ice cream in hand. James’ eyes widened. “That is… a lot of ice cream.”

 

Steve ducked his head, smiling sheepishly, and perhaps blushing “You said you didn’t know what flavor you like, so I got a little of everything.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Suppose I just do not like ice cream?”

 

Steve snorted. “Impossible. But on the rare, off chance you really don’t like ice cream, I'll’ eat it.”

 

James choked on his water. “All of it? By yourself?”

 

Steve sniffed, raising his chin. “It’s a talent. Now, which one first?”

 

_ Which one first. Jamie? _

_ The strawberry, Becca, you know it’s my favorite! And  _ don’t  _ call me Jamie! _

 

James blinked, pulling himself back into reality. “The strawberry, I believe. I just remembered again.”

 

Steve handed him the strawberry, face lighting up. “Oh, wow! That’s great, pal! What’d you remember?” Hastily, he added, “if you don't mind me asking, of course.”

 

James took a bite of his ice cream and shook his head. “I do not mind. I remembered someone I called Becca. She called me Jamie, and I objected to the nickname. I also told her I liked strawberry ice cream. I think she was a friend, or perhaps a sister. Much younger than me.”

 

Steve smiled wistfully. “I knew a guy with a sister named Becca. Sgt. Barnes, best damn man I ever met. I’m glad you're remembering, pal.”

 

James nodded. “I am too. Pass me that one to your left, I finished the strawberry.” once they had finished their ice cream, the boys went back to shopping. 

 

“Alright,” Steve said, clapping his hands together. “Next up, Bed Bath and Beyond. Then IKEA, Bath and Bodyworks, and maybe we can get you a haircut if you're interested.”

 

James nodded his agreement, despite not knowing what any of those places were. “I do need a haircut,” he said. “It is getting in my face and impairing my vision. Also, Natalia said I looked like a бродяга. That means hobo, which I gather is a negatively connotated word.”

 

Steve laughed, pulling an elastic from his hoodie pocket. “Here, until you get it cut.”

 

James narrowed his eyes at the band. “What the fuck is  _ that _ ?”

 

Steve laughed again. This time, it was closer to a giggle. What grown man giggles?

 

“It's to pull your hair out of your face, James,” he explained, rolling the band onto his wrist. “May I?” James nodded warily, still eyeing the hair tie. Steve stood behind him as he ran his fingers through James' hair, pulling it back. Settling on a bun, Steve finished and put a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “There. Not perfect, but it's out of your face and you look less like a hobo.”

 

James walked off mid thank you as they walked into Bed Bath and Beyond. “There's… so  _ much _ !”

 

Steve grinned. “They really do have everything. Now, off to bed! Wait, no! The uh, the bedding area section place of shopping - you know! Not  _ bed  _ bed, I’m not-”

 

James cut him off with the most delightful laugh Steve had ever heard. In fact, he stopped talking and just stared at the brunet, who was  _ laughing  _ for the first time in what was probably decades. Because of him. They stood there. Two bros. Chillin in a mall outlet. 5 feet apart because they've known each other for two days. One laughed, the other stared, remembering someone else who laughed just like that. Steve and James moved on to browse comforters, both content. 

 

“I like blue,” James decided as he stared at a wall of blue bed-sheets. 

 

“Well, that certainly narrows it down,” Steve deadpanned. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Several hours later, after picking out this and that at here and there, and complaining about how everything in IKEA was written in Swedish, they stood outside a barbershop. James froze in the doorway, paralyzed by the sight of the large chair in the room. Slowly, he turned to face Steve, hurt shining in his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry I'm sorry please please no don't put me in the chair again no chair I’ll stop remembering I promise sorry sorry sorry please no god no please I'm sorry-” he choked out, falling to the ground in the doorway, tucking in his knees and wrapping his arms over his head. 

 

Steve dropped to his knees next to him. “Oh god, I'm so sorry, I should've thought of this! It's a barber’s chair, James, you sit there and they cut your hair, it can't hurt you, I promise. Nothing’s gonna happen, you're safe, I've got you. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ever, remember?

It's gonna be alright, I'm sorry. This is my fault. If you can stand up for me, we can get outta here. Go on home. No chair ever again, I swear. Over my dead body.”

 

James lifted his head, slowing his breathing. “On your ma’s grave?”

 

Steve nodded grimly. “On my ma’s grave and the whole of Brooklyn. Let’s go, pal.”

 

Hastily exiting the barbershop’s doorway and then the mall itself, they were back at Steve’s apartment in record time. It took two genetically enhanced super soldiers and a neighbor or three to get all the bags they filled into the door. 

 

“I'm sorry about the haircut and the chair, James. I should've thought of that. Do you want some tea? Maybe it’ll help.” Steve sighed, raking his hands through his hair. 

 

James took a shaky breath, collapsing onto the couch. “I would like some tea, yes. Steve, it wasn’t your fault. It wasn't mine or yours or anyone but HYDRA’s.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Let me make it up to you,” Steve suggested, sipping his tea. “I’m pretty decent at giving haircuts, been doin my own since 1945, and I don't think I look too awful. No chair, you can sit on the bathroom counter as long as you don't break it. I’ll even fix that beard of yours while I'm at it. Sound like a deal?”

 

James replied by nodding and heading to the bathroom. Steve followed and pulled out his things as James struggled to sit on the edge of the sink. He tried to stand on the toilet seat and  _ then  _ sit on the counter-top, but he ended up sitting in the sink itself. He tried to scoot out but found he couldn't. “Steve,” he sighed. “I'm stuck in the sink.”

 

Steve looked up and did his best not to laugh. “Want- pfft haha- want some help there pal?” 

 

James glared. “Get me out of this damn sink, Rogers.”

 

Steve squinted. “How?”

 

James shrugged. “Hell if I know.”

 

Steve shrugged as well and grabbed the sides of James' thighs and pulled. Nothing. He wrapped an arm around his waist and snaked another under his legs. It worked, but now Steve was carrying James bridal style in a bathroom. 

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer. Put me on the counter, don't just stand there, Stevie!”

 

Steve nearly dropped him. Gaping like a fish, he set James on the bathroom counter. “You called me Stevie,” he said. 

 

James looked surprised. “I did? Oh, right. Guess I did. Just slipped out. I'll quit.”

 

“No! I mean, uh, nah man, it’s cool. I prefer it to Steven or Steve.”

Steve opened his case and pulled out a comb, scissors, and hair clippers. He started combing out James' hair, getting out all the clumps, tangles, and mats. It was a lot of work, but eventually, Steve was able to run a comb through it without any snags. As Steve snipped, he scrunched his face up in concentration. James thought it was kinda cute. When was the last time he had thought someone was cute? 

 

Then he fell. Not physically, but like one of those dreams where you were falling, falling, falling. He looked around and saw only white. 

 

_ Noooo!  _ Screamed a distant voice, reaching as he fell.  _ Whose voice? _ wondered James. It sounded familiar.

 

“James?” asked Steve, snapping him back into reality. “You alright?”

 

James blinked a few times before nodding. “I’m okay.” He cleared his throat. “Remembered. Don't want to talk about it. Wasn't nice.”

 

Steve frowned. “Sorry, pal. I'm done with your hair! Do you like it? Next we can do your beard if you want!”

 

James looked in the mirror. 

 

_ Lookin spiffy, baby _

 

He wondered who had told him that, then shook his head, as if to rid himself of the thought. Smiling, he said, “I like it. I think my hair looked like this before. It is not a memory so much as a feeling, though.”

 

Steve beamed. “I'm glad you like it! How do you want your beard?”

 

James tried to remember. 

 

_ You gotta shave it off, baby, you gave me beard burn everywhere. _

 

“Clean-shaven. I remember that,” he told Steve, who nodded and picked up the scissors. 

 

“It's so long, I've gotta cut it before I can shave it,” he chuckled. After he was done cutting, he picked up the shaving cream. He spread it on, then grabbed the razor. “Hold still, I don’t wanna nick you.” 

 

Steve finished shaving and and gasped. “Bucky?”

  
  


A flood of memories hit James like a truck :

 

_ You sure seem to be enjoying that dame’s company, dontcha,  _ _ James? _

**Aw, Stevie, don’t be like that! You know we can’t get caught! And don't call me James!**

 

_ Which one first, Jamie? _

**The strawberry, Becca, you know this! And don't call me James! My name is Bucky!**

 

_ NOOOO!! BUCKY! _

 

_ Lookin spiffy, baby. _

**Thanks, Stevie.**

 

_ You gotta shave it off, baby, you gave me beard burn. _

**Aw, stuff it, doll. You know you like it.**

_ Yeah, but what’ll my ma say? “Steven Grant Rogers have you been rollin in poison ivy?” Then she’ll rub me in mayonnaise like she did when I really  _ did  _ roll in poison ivy! Off! _

  
  


Steven Grant Rogers. Steven Rogers. Steve Rogers. Steve. Steve. Stevie. “Stevie? You’re Stevie. I thought you were smaller.”

 

Steve choked back a sob. “I thought you were dead! What-how-” 

 

Bucky shook his head. “I do not know, I don't remember everything. But I remember some things. I remember some of being Bucky, and I remember Becca, and you. I remember you, Stevie. I don't know how I ever forgot lovin you. But I remembered.”

 

Steve swallowed. “Do - do you still?”

 

Bucky looked confused. “I don't know. Not quite,” he paused, “but I think I could. My mission is over, thank God, but here’s yours : remind me who I was. I don't think I can be him again, but I’d like to try.”

 

Steve looked ready to faint. “Okay. Okay, I can do that. Let’s go sit on the couch. Do you, uh, do you remember how we first met?”

 

Bucky thought about it as they sat. “No, I don't think so. Why don't you tell me?”

 

Steve cleared his throat. “Well, it was kindergarten. I was five and you were six. A first grader was messin with this girl, see, pullin her hair an callin her names. And if there's one thing I don't like, it's -”

 

“Bullies,” Bucky finished.

 

Steve’s face lit up. “Yeah! So he pulled her braid, and I took a pair of scissors from the art station, an, well, cut a big hunk of his off. So I cut this fella’s hair, and he turns around, all mad like. Back then, in  _ kindergarten _ no less, I was the size of your average three year old. This kid was the size of two and a half of me. He raised his arm to smack me into 1999 and before he could, you ran up behind him an kicked him in the backs of the knees. He fell flat on his face. BAM! You grabbed me by the arm, then we took off running and hid in the bathroom all day. Inseparable ever since. Till the -”

 

“End of the line,” Bucky murmured.

 

Steve smiled softly. “Yeah. Till the end of the line.”

 

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand. “Tell me about Becca,” he said.

 

Steve smiled. “She was just as much my little sister as she was yours. Loved her as much as you did. I remember when we were eight and she was five, and we went and threw ourselves a wedding. You put one of your ma’s good cloth napkins on your head like a veil, and I had one of your dad’s ties wrapped around my forehead. Becca was standing there in between us with a  Bible from my ma’s nightstand. She hit me on the shoulder with it, then you, and scrunched up her face all cute. Told us to get on with it. We just stood there, lookin at each other. Becca kicked you in the shin and you leaned over and kissed me dead on the mouth. Then I-” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I - uh - haha - um -”

 

“You fainted,” Bucky remembered. 

 

Steve flushed redder than a cherry tomato in a bucket of crimson paint. “No! I just - yeah okay I fainted. Woke up to you frettin around and Becca smackin me in the face with her chubby little hands like my head was the bongos.”

 

Bucky snorted. “What’d your ma say?” 

 

Steve pales. “We never told her. She’d have our heads, stealin her Bible and faintin like that. Never regretted it, though.”

 

Bucky leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Don't you go faintin on me,” he murmured.

 

Steve blinked and blushed prettily. “No promises.”

 

They sat there on the couch just looking at each other and regaling the past. Time passed quickly, and before they knew it, midnight rolled around.

 

Steve was surprised when he looked at the clock. “Whoa, I didn't realize it was so late. You tired?”

 

Bucky shook his head. “Not really, you?”

 

Steve shook his head as well. “Me either. You wanna watch a movie till we fall asleep?” Bucky nodded. “Okay,” Steve said. “Why don't you put some pyjamas on, and I'll pick a movie and microwave some popcorn.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


When Bucky came back, he was fully clad in too-big Hawkeye pj’s and Captain America socks. Steve had never seen so many blankets wrapped around one person. Grinning, he pointed at the screen. “Look, Buck! Wizard of Oz!” He patted the couch. “Come sit down.”

 

Bucky sat, and Steve pushed play. About 15 minutes into the movie, Steve yawned. Not only did he yawn, but he stretched. Bucky looked at the arm around his shoulder, and then at Steve.

 

“Did - did you just - did you just yawn and stretch me?”

 

Steve turned and squinted. “No?” he tried.

 

Bucky sighed. “Well,” he said. “In that case…” he trailed off, goosing Steve in the side with his metal fingers before leaning into him. They fell asleep like that, but Steve woke up to find them thoroughly tangled together. Reluctantly, he worked his way out of Bucky’s arms without waking him and tiptoed into the kitchen. Pulling out the ingredients for french toast, he began to work, doing his best not to wake Bucky or spill anything. Bucky woke on his own, grumbling about being cold. He shuffled into the kitchen, lured in by the smell of vanilla, bacon, and coffee. Steve’s face fell when he saw Bucky. 

 

“I didn't wake you, did I?”

 

Bucky shook his head no. “Coffee,” he grunted. Steve flipped a piece of something on the stove and gestured to the left. Grabbing a mug, Bucky poured coffee into it, then paused. “Stevie,” he said. “How do I like my coffee? And what are you making?”

 

“I'm making french toast, Buck. You take your coffee with no cream and two spoonfuls of sugar, like me.”

 

Bucky squinted. “You once put an entire carton of cream into one cup of coffee. What are you playin at, mister?”

 

Steve shrugged. “Just wanted to see if you remembered. Make me a cup?”

 

Bucky squinted harder. “You're lucky you're pretty,” he said, pouring Steve a cup and hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter. 

 

Steve shut the stove off and walked over. “Aw, you think I'm pretty?” he teased, standing in between Bucky’s knees and batting his eyelashes.

 

Bucky grinned. “Got the best rack outta anyone I've ever seen, and I did surveillance on  Megan Mullally.” Steve sputtered and stammered, blushing head to toe while Bucky scooted closer to the very edge of the counter. “Don’t you go faintin on me,” he purred.

 

“No promises,” Steve whispered, Bucky leaning even closer to hear. They were less than half an inch apart when someone knocked on the door. Steve groaned in protest and Bucky kissed him on the cheek. “Go answer your door, Stevie,” he said.

 

Steve walked over and yanked open the door to reveal Tony, who he fixed with his best **_go die somewhere right fucking now or I’ll kill you myself, skin you, and sell your face on the black market as a hat but nobody would buy it cause it’d be such an ugly hat_** glare. “What in the actual entire fuck do you want?”

 

Tony looked amused. “Golly gee, Capsicle, better watch your gosh darn language! Tasha sent me to check out your boy’s arm, make sure it isn't malfunctioning or hurting. Just tryin to fill my good deed quota for the day, man.” 

 

Steve grunted, annoyed at being interrupted. “Give me a minute,” he said, shutting the door in Tony’s face. Bucky looked up from his coffee. “Who is it?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “You remember Howard Stark? He had a kid. Yeah, there’s another one. His kid’s some mechanical genius and Natasha sent him to check out your left arm. Make sure it won’t become sentient and kill you in your sleep. That cool?”

 

Bucky shrugged. “I trust Natalia, it's fine.” 

 

Steve opened the door, and Tony beamed, strolling in. Bucky pointed at him, getting off the counter. “You Howie’s kid?” Tony nodded, and Bucky patted him on the shoulder. “Sucks to be you, I guess. Poor kid. Let’s get this over with,” he said, pulling off his pj shirt and sitting on the coffee table across from Tony (on the couch). 

 

Tony winced at the sight of his shoulder where metal and flesh melded. “That looks like ass, man.” Bucky glared. “Oh, really? My arm looks like ass? Well then, I boned your dad! Several times! Ha!”

 

Tony paled, and Steve gasped. “Me too!” he exclaimed, a look of pure delight on his face. 

 

Tony whipped around to face him. “What?!”

 

Steve nodded. “Made out with your mom once too. Maria, right?” Bucky smiled. “That blonde broad? Former USO girl? Yeah, me too.”

 

Tony put his hands to his ears. “No! Nonononononononononono! I don't want to hear this!  _ EW _ !”

 

Bucky raised his voice, leaning close to Tony’s ear. “Steve and I boned your dad! Once at the same time!” Steve smiled at him. “You remember that?” 

 

Bucky looked up at Steve through his eyelashes. “ ‘Course I do, doll. How could I forget?” Steve looked genuinely happy. “It's been so long since you called me that.”

 

Bucky smirked and shot Tony a wink, lowering his voice a bit to mess with him. “I sure remember the last time I called you that. We were in the shower in France-”

 

Tony cut him off. “Stop! Ew! No! God! Do you even want the new arm I made you?”

 

Bucky froze, eyes widening. “What? You  _ made  _ me a new arm? Just like that? You don't know me! Do you know-” he swallowed roughly, looking like he was choking down a golf ball. “Do you know what I did to them?”

 

Tony’s eyes softened, and he put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Yeah. Nat told me. It wasn't you, buddy. Not your fault. No hard feelings, okay? And no, I don't know you-” he glanced over his shoulder at Steve-”but he does, and I trust him. Even if he did bone my dad.”

 

“And feel up your mom,” Bucky added, the grin returning to his face. Tony glared. “Don’t push it any farther, wise guy.”

 

Steve sighed wistfully from his seat next to Tony. “It seems like just yesterday Howard was telling me the exact opposite. Oh man, was he chatty, especially when I did that thing with my hips- Buck, you know what I'm talking about! The hip thing!”

 

Bucky nodded immediately. “That’s one thing that’s gonna be implanted into my brain  _ and  _ my -”

 

Tony yelped, cutting him off. He then began to work on removing the current arm when they had both shut up. Steve dropped a kiss on the top of Bucky’s head as he stood. “You mind if I go for a run and leave you here with Tony for like, 15 minutes?”

 

Bucky squeezed his hand. “Go ahead, Stevie. I wanna call Natalia, can I use your phone?”

 

Steve handed it to him as he laced up his shoes. “Thanks, doll,” Bucky grinned. He turned to Tony as Steve walked away towards the door. “Quick, Stark 2.0, you got a quarter?”

 

Tony looked confused, but handed him a quarter anyway. Steve stood at the door ready to leave when Bucky took aim. He leaned in and whispered to Tony, “watch this.” He shut an eye, pulled his arm back, and bounced a quarter right off Steve’s ass.

 

Tony let out a low whistle, impressed. Steve yelped in surprise and Bucky cackled and threw him a wink. “I might not remember everything, but on my mama, that will never get old.” Bucky leaned back, satisfaction written clean across his face as he dialed Natalia’s number. 

 

“Наталья, я вспомнил,” he said in greeting. 

 

She gasped. “You remembered already? It took my over a year to remember my own name!”

 

Bucky cleared his throat. “I - uh - I had some help. Hey, what's that noise? Where are you?” The noise was odd. Definitely a person. Breathy, but short breaths. Whiny, almost a whimper… or a moan. “Natashka, you cannot keep answering the phone in the middle of sex. It’s rude.”

 

She laughed, and he could hear the smirk through the phone. “He doesn't mind. Say hi, Clint!” Instead of hello, he got a garbled noise : a mix between a moan, whine, and gasp. Bucky shook his head. “You’re ridiculous. I'll call you when you're less occupied. I’m sure he wants your full attention. 

 

Natalia hummed, paused, and then he heard… the noise was unspeakable, the most obscene porno moan he’d ever heard. It sounded like a woman, but there were only two people on the other end of that phone line, and it wasn't her. “You’re right, снежинка, he  _ does  _ want my full attention! Oh, well. How was your day, снежный шар? Did Steve help you “remember”?

 

Bucky snorted. “Tony’s working on my arm, and I need to put you on speaker, so don’t scar him too much,маленький паук,” he said, putting the phone down. “It's 5:30 in the morning here, so I haven't had much of a day yet, but so far so good. Told Tony about the time I banged his dad. Fun times. And Steve  _ might  _ have helped me “remember” if  _ someone  _ hadn't show up at the worst time possible. Oh! Haha he’s glaring at me, he’s still mad about me wham bam thank you ma’am-ing his dad!”

 

Natalia laughed over another obscene noise from the other end of the line. “People forget I was in cryo too. I’m older than you are. Tony, мой маленький робот, everyone and their mother has screwed your dad 20 ways to Sunday. I did, Steve did, Bucky did. Come to think of it, I did your mom too. Don't get so hung up on it.”

 

Tony made a muffled noise of protest, then reached over and hung up the phone himself. Just then, Steve came back, all sweaty from his run. “How is everything?”

Tony looked at Steve. “Everything’s going good so far. One little problem - this next bit might hurt, might not. I've got no idea and no way of knowing, but I figured we'd rather be safe than sorry. Bucky, can you swing by the tower in a few days, and I'll see what we can do about sedatives while we put in the new shoulder piece. Maybe Thor’s got some weird Asgardian stuff he’ll let us use. Sound good?”

 

Bucky nodded, then hesitated. “Just… just don't put me all the way under, you know? Just enough to where I won't feel it.”

 

Tony nodded as well, packing up his things. “Deal.” As he left, Steve turned to Bucky, looking disappointed. “Our breakfast is probably cold by now, huh?”

 

Bucky grinned. “Nope! Tony showed me how to put the toaster oven on keep warm.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Cut to a few days later - Steve and Bucky are in the medical wing of the tower with Tony, who just put an IV of Asgardian poppies into Bucky’s arm. Steve pulled up a chair and sat next to Bucky, who was blinking rapidly in the bed as the sedatives coursed through his veins. Bucky looked up at Steve, batting his eyelashes. The poppies had definitely kicked in at that point. 

 

“Hey there, doll. What's a pretty little thing like you doin out here all alone?” Bucky asked, voice dripping in the Brooklyn drawl Steve missed all those years. Steve played along, why not? Hand to his chest, Steve batted his own eyelashes. 

 

“Who, me? I ain’t alone, I'm with you!”

 

“Give us a kiss, won’t you, doll?” Bucky crooned, hooking two fingers in Steve’s shirt collar and tugging him closer, and jostling Tony. Tony narrowed his eyes. “No. Nope, no way in hell. Not while I'm working. Make out all you want  _ after  _ I'm done, you hear me? I don't wanna accidentally stab you with a scalpel. Or do it on purpose.”

 

Steve kissed Bucky on the cheek. “Later, when you're not on drugs -” he paused, smiling, “and don't you go fainting on me when we get around to it.”

 

Bucky sighed, looking at Steve. “No promises. Come sit with me, sugar.”

 

Steve squinted. “Is there room?”

 

“Who cares? C’mon, babydoll, sit with me.”

 

Steve obliged, tucking himself into Bucky’s side. “Tony,” he asked, “How long is this gonna take?”

 

“About 15 more minutes,” he replied, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he removed metal plating. 

 

Steve nodded. “And how long do the sedatives last?”

 

“For another thirty minutes.”

 

Sighing, Steve succumbed to Bucky’s shirt-collar-tugging and used his right shoulder like a pillow. Bucky on drugs was very happy about this. In thanks, he began to run his hand up Steve’s thigh. 

 

With much reluctance, Steve moved Bucky’s hand to a more appropriate location. “You can do that all you want as soon as the drugs wear off.”

 

Bucky pouted. “Thought they quit rationing sugar?”

 

Steve snorted rather unattractively. “Jerk.”

 

“Punk,” Bucky said, grabbing Steve’s ass, causing him to yelp in surprise.

 

“Bucky, you can do that  _ after  _ the sedatives wear off. Not complaining, just saying do it later. Promise.”

 

Bucky dropped his head lower so that his lips were next to Steve’s ear. “You won't go faintin on me?”

 

Steve shuddered when Bucky’s lips grazed his neck. “No promises, baby.”

 

Tony shouted in protest. “No! Stop! Gross! Okay, I’m done here. I’m also calling you a taxi so you can go home and be nasty there instead of here. Get the actual fuck outta my tower. You might have to carry him, but at this point I don't care. Shoo. “

 

Steve looked Tony dead in the eye. “Weren’t you once arrested for public nudity?”

 

He paled. “Don't tell Pepper and I’ll stop callin you gross and buy you a whole extra large U-Haul size box full of lube and weird condoms. Good ones, too! Nutella flavo-”

 

Steve cut him off. “Just stop calling us gross, pay for the taxi, and get Bucky one of your little black cards. The no limit ones.”

 

Tony nodded as he fled the room. “Deal!” he yelled over his shoulder as he made a hasty exit.

Steve looked at Bucky. “Ready to go?”

 

Bucky lifted up his arms, smiling sweetly. “Up?”

 

Steve stared. “You’re not a baby. C’mon, let’s go home.”

 

Bucky pouted. “Thought you said I was your baby?”

 

The media had a field day with the photos taken : Captain America, carrying some dude bridal style to a cab and going to his apartment. The headlines were scandalous. 

 

**_Captain America caught on camera for the first time in months - but who’s the hottie?_ **

 

**_ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ ИЛИ ЖЕ СЛУЧАЙНОЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК?_ **

 

**_IS HE GAY? CAN WE TRUST HIM?_ **

 

**_CHANNEL 4 NEWS - CAPTAIN AMERICA SPOTTED WITH STRANGER_ **

 

**_BUZZFEED: whomst_ **

 

And kind of hilarious. The story was everywhere within the hour, Bucky was passed out cold on the couch, and Steve’s phone was ringing off the hook. Even after putting it on ‘do not disturb’, calls were still somehow coming through. He sighed and picked up the phone. 

 

**“Rogers.”**

 

“ _ Yeah, it's Pepper, and I really wish I wasn't the head of Avengers PR right now. You just made my job so much harder. Who is he? I’ve got a million reporters outside my door, wanting a press conference. What can you tell me?” _

 

**“Gosh, Ms. Potts, I’m real sorry about the trouble. I can't tell you a lot, but he’s a friend, and he just had a major operation done, so I carried him to the taxi. Wasn't just gonna leave him there. Anything else you need to know, or something else I can help you with?”**

 

_ “There’s a couple things : first, call me Pepper or I won't call you Steve. Second, that’s good, it’s gonna help out a lot. And third : I’ve got 8 Buzzfeed reporters at my window chanting ‘is he gay? is he gay? is he gay?’ and it's getting really old. Are you comfortable answering that question? I’d be glad to set up an interview. If not, it's no problem. I'll just pull out the old no comment trick.” _

 

**“Oh. Alright, Ms.Pot- Pepper. I’ll do an interview. It’s okay, and I’m sorry again for the trouble.”**

 

_ “Thanks a billion, Steve. Next Saturday work for you?” _

 

**“That’s okay for me, but whatever works for you works for me.”**

 

“ _ Oh thank god. Can you do this Friday? Lobby in the tower, suit, shield and your Buy War Bonds Now voice?” _

 

**“Sounds good. Talk to you later, ma’am.”**

 

“ _ Steve.” _

 

**“Talk to you later, Pepper?”**

 

_ “Better. Bye till Friday.” _

 

The call ended, and Steve sighed, running his hands through his hair. He collapsed onto the couch, annoyed at the rest of civilization for messing up his day - and forgot Bucky was already  _ on  _ the couch. He sat pretty much on the other man’s spine. Bucky yelped, jolting awake, and Steve nearly leaped off the couch.

 

“Damn it Stevie, I'm not a pillow, no matter how comfy my ass looks!”

 

“Sorry!” Steve raked his hands over his face, upset at people being nosy and at himself for sitting on someone. And not in the fun way. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, so-”

 

Bucky sat up, looking worried. “Hey, hey, it's okay! I was joking. You okay? C’mon, sit down, I won't bite or grope you. Unless you ask nicely.”

 

Steve laughed weakly, truly collapsing onto the couch this time. “Reporters. The media sucks ass, you know that? Can’t even carry you to a taxi without them swarming me like sharks. I've gotta do some stupid press conference Friday.”

 

Bucky sighed, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair, who was laid half on his lap half on the couch. “I'm sorry people are awful. If you want, I can come with you to your stupid press conference.”

 

Steve flipped over on his lap to look at Bucky. “Really? You don't have to -”

 

Bucky smiled. “I want to.”

 

Steve leaned up and kissed Bucky on the cheek. “Thanks, that means a lot. If you don't mind, I’m kinda exhausted. Can I just sleep right here?”

Bucky laughed quietly. “Sure, doll. I've got nowhere to be, and I don't mind anyway.”

 

In no time, Friday rolled around, and Steve and Bucky were walking into the lobby of Avengers tower. Bucky raised his eyebrows appreciatively. “I gotta say, I don't hate the suit.”

 

Steve nearly giggled but managed to keep it to a laugh. “This is just spandex. No protective qualities at all. It's just for show. You should see the stealth suit. It's navy.”

 

Bucky snorted. “Who designed this?”

 

Steve sighed. “A man named Phil. He’s got my trading cards.”

 

Bucky snorted even louder. “He’s got great taste.”

 

A reporter about the age of 20 ran up to them. “Oh gosh, it's Captain America, I mean  _ you’re  _ Captain America, I mean-” she gushed, looking ready to faint.

 

Bucky laughed, not unkindly. Steve smiled warmly and readied his Buy War Bonds Now voice. “Please, call me Steve. I don't bite.”

 

Bucky barked out a laugh and sat on the lobby couch next to the other reporter. “Debatable.”

 

The reporter from earlier squeaked in surprise and Steve fixed him with a look. “Don't scar the children, Bucky.”

 

“Yes, mother,” he sniped. Steve just stared. “I said I’d go, not that I’d be pleasant to them,” Bucky shrugged.

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Baby.”

 

“Yes, dear?” Bucky said sweetly. Steve sighed. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Now, be  _ nice to the reporters _ . Or else. Shall we start?”

 

The reporters looked dumbfounded. One of them broke through the stupor, shaking herself out of it. “Oh! Um, yeah, let's start. I’m Ari Rodriguez and this is my partner on the article, Betty Phillips. I believe you met her briefly. We’re from Buzzfeed’s LGBT section. Mind if we ask you a few ques-”

 

Ari from Buzzfeed was cut off by a woman bursting through the doors, followed by 5 others whom the boys assumed to be more reporters.

 

Steve stood, giving his best cheerful smile. “I’m sorry, I think you must have gotten the wrong impression. This is an exclusive interview with these nice young women from Buzzfeed, not an open conference. If I decide to have an open conference, I'll let you know.”

  
  


A conservatively dressed woman from Fox News approached him with a large tape recorder anyway. “Captain Rogers, is it true? Have you been lying to us for 70 years? Are you, in fact, a homosexual?”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes and snarled at the woman, “The only lying Steve Rogers did for 70 years was on his back in the Arctic! This is  **_not_ ** an open conference! Get out before I call security.”

 

The woman was taken aback. “But Sir-”

 

The snarl turned into a growl. “Out.”

 

She and the other reporters turned tail and left the tower. Bucky looked at the reporters from Buzzfeed on the couch. “Sorry about that. We don't like bullies.”

 

Betty’s jaw dropped. “That was fucking amazing, dude.”

 

Bucky shrugged. “Got it from a comic book.”

 

They all sat, and the questions began.

 

**[RODRIGUEZ] Captain Rogers, it’s great to be here with you today. Our first question - who’s taxi hottie?**

 

_ [ROGERS] (laughs) It’s great you’ll have me. Please, call me Steve. And as to answering your question, I think taxi hottie can answer that question best. Taxi hottie? _

 

**_[BARNES] That I can. Hi, I'm taxi hottie. Call me Bucky._ **

 

**[PHILLIPS] Bucky, as in legendary childhood companion James Buchanan Barnes?**

 

**_[BARNES] You rang?_ **

 

_ [ROGERS] Don’t be weird, Buck. Yes, this is James Barnes. Please refrain from questions about his known time as the Winter Soldier or as to how he managed to drag his sorry ass into the 21st century. _

 

**_[BARNES] Shut up, Stevie, you love my sorry ass._ **

 

**[RODRIGUEZ] Got it, none of those. Steve, do you mind clarifying your sexual orientation for all our curious readers? There’s been much speculation over the years, and we’re anxious to find out who’s right.**

 

_ [ROGERS] When I was a little kid, even the thought of that question would get you arrested. I was arrested several times for, what was it, Buck? “Frequenting homosexual meeting places?” _

 

**_[BARNES] Mmhmm. Your ma nearly skinned you._ **

 

**[RODRIGUEZ] For going to illegal gay bars?**

 

**_[BOTH ROGERS AND BARNES] For gettin caught!_ **

 

_ [ROGERS] Yeah, my ma was the most tolerant person of her time. Even lookin at a fella the wrong way got people chasin you down the street an yellin fairy. I think we got a word nowadays for me. Oh man, what was it? Bicycle!  _

 

**_[BARNES] No, you loser! Bisexual, not bicycle. Sorry, you two. He’s all looks, no brain._ **

 

_ [ROGERS] You wish. It’s definitely the other way around. _

 

**[PHILLIPS] You two have such a delightful dynamic. If I may, what’s the nature of your relationship? Purely platonic, or a bit more?**

 

(in unison)

 

_ [ROGERS] Oh, him? He’s the worst. Such a weirdo. Great ass though. _

 

**_[BARNES] That guy? Biggest idiot this side of the States. Great ass though._ **

 

**_[BOTH ROGERS AND BARNES] Aw, you really think so?_ **

 

_ [ROGERS] But in all honesty, he’s been my best guy since 8th grade, 1931. Even if I lost him for a little while. He might be a weirdo, but he’s my weirdo. _

 

**_[BARNES] Haha, yeah, you thought I was dead. I forgot my own name for a decent chunk of a century, and it took coming back to you to remember most of my past. You might be a dumbass, but at least you’re my dumbass._ **

 

**[RODRIGUEZ] It's always lovely talking to senior couples, they have the most interesting stories. The last elderly couple I interviewed were so sweet, but they didn’t say much. That’s probably because they were just like you guys : a Smithsonian exhibit.**

_ [ROGERS] (pointing at Rodriguez) Betty! Betty your partner is shady! Betty help me! Betty!  _

 

**[PHILLIPS] (laughing) I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do about it. Trust me, I've tried. Alright, gentlemen, that’s all the time we have today. It was great talking to you, and we’re so thankful you chose to give Buzzfeed this exclusive.**

 

_ [ROGERS] It was lovely talking to you Betty, and you, Ari. I’m glad we were able to clear some things up. Say bye, sugar. _

 

**_[BARNES] (snarkily) Bye, sugar._ **

  
  


{END OF INTERVIEW}

  
  


Steve and Bucky hastily went home, dodging Fox, CNN, and Scholastic reporters on the way.

 

“Well,” said Steve, sitting on the couch arm. “That wasn't so bad. Could've been worse. Hey, thanks for what you said. I mean it.”

 

Bucky looked confused. “About your ass? You’re welcome, I guess. I meant it too.”

 

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “No, you weirdo. What you said to the Fox lady. That wa-” He was interrupted by a blaring chirp-y siren sounding noise from his phone. Steve winced. “Sorry. I need to check that.”

 

He swore as he looked at the screen. “You gotta be fucking kidding me. Why do the Avengers have to deal with some idiot with a magic fully automatic in a bank? Bucky, I’ve gotta go. Team needs me for some reason. Cops are useless at this point, I swear. It shouldn't take too long, I’ll be right back.”

 

Bucky kissed him on the cheek. “Go save some losers. I'll watch you on the news.”

 

The door shut as Steve left, and Bucky clicked on the tv, flipping to the AVENGERS WATCH channel. It was about five minutes before the cameras zoomed in on the psycho with a magic fully automatic, but the guy looked insane. Florida Man high on bath salts, heroin, meth, cocaine, and LSD all at once climbs onto stranger’s roof to howl and burn raccoons insane. The Avengers drop onto the scene - Iron Man, Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Thor are the only ones present. Bucky assumed the others were busy elsewhere. 

 

Iron Man raised his repulsors on the screen, said some witty line, and Florida Man whipped around to face him like Stark had just slapped his dog. He raised the gun and took aim. Thor boomed something about impenetrable metal right before Stark lost a finger to a quick pull of the trigger. The cameraman gasped and jostled the footage, making it even more realistic. The Avengers scatter, ducking behind counters. The camera zoomed in on Stark, who was clearly in shock. Next, the camera focused in on Quicksilver. He positioned to run, but stood down after a wave off from Steve and his sister grabbing his ear and pulling him backwards. The camera focused on Steve, crouched behind a counter and his shield. Bucky saw him mumbling the Hail Mary under his breath, and then he looked dead at the camera. 

 

_ Don’t you go faintin on me,  _ he mouthed.  _ I can’t tell you I love you if you faint.  _

 

Steve took a visibly shaky breath, steeled his nerves, held up his shield, and charged. Bucky shouted at the screen when Florida Man opened fire. The bright, magical bullets hurtled towards Steve - and bounced right off his shield. Bucky almost collapsed in relief. Steve kept advancing on Florida Man, and right as he hit that psycho over the head with a ton and a half of vibranium, a bullet ricocheted off the wall. The glowing, hot piece of metal buried itself into Steve’s shoulder, and he fell to the ground. The camera turned to a reporter, and Bucky stared at the screen, dumbfounded. 

 

Yelping, he snapped out of it and hauled ass to the tower. Bucky pulled the front door right off the hinges and headed straight to the medical wing. He tore in there like a bat outta hell, and only stopped when someone grabbed him. 

 

It was the Scarlet Witch. “You are James, yes? He is okay. Minimal damage was done. As soon as they get the bullet out of his arm, he will heal in 15 minutes or less. He is in room 4. I am Wanda.”

 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “You’re a legend, Wanda, perfect, thanks. Call me Bucky. Let’s go to room 4.”

 

When he tried to enter, someone in scrubs put a hand out, blocking him. “I’m sorry sir, we’re in the middle of operating, I can’t let you in.” That mess was shut down with a glare, door removal, and a rough, “ **Let. Me. In.”** Scrub guy whimpered and moved aside to let him in. 

 

He skidded to stand near Steve, who was drifting in and out of both consciousness and mental stability. “ _ Bucky! You… you're here! ahaha waffles. You… you didn't… fain-” _

 

Bucky grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to it. “Yeah, babydoll, I'm here, I'm here. I didn't faint on you, promise. I'm here, it’s okay.”

 

Scrub guy went to pat Bucky on the shoulder, then thought better of it. “We’re done here. He should regain his normalness in about 5 minutes.”

 

Bucky nodded and pulled a chair to the bedside, running his hands through Steve’s hair, holding his hand, and kissing him on the cheek and top of his head. Steve regained his normal self 2 minutes before that loser in scrubs said he would, and looked blearily up at Bucky.

 

“hi.” 

 

“ You're such an idiot. I love you and if you ever do that again I will skin you alive with a cheese grater and draw pictures on what's left with a sharpie. I will design a machine that will tumble your body down an eternal flight of carpeted stairs so you die by carpet burn and broken limbs. I’ll make pottery from your bones. I will boil your teeth. I swear on your ma I’ll fill your sinuses with urine. I will invert your ribcage. I will pour cement into your ears. I'm gonna implode your brain. Get ready for me to juice your spleen you bastard. I’ll harvest your toes. I'll shove loose hair down your throat. I'll give you a blowjob through your ass. I'll staple your dick shut. I'm gonna stick a straw down your throat and drink your stomach acid. I'll vape your spinal fluid. I'll switch your eyes. I'll peel your balls. I will unscrew your teeth. I'll turn your innermost layer of skin to sand. I'll tattoo your eyes with lemon juice. I'll overflow your lawn with garden gnomes. I'll  impregnate your shoes. I'm out here finna unslice your bread. I'll steal the calcium straight from your bones. Get ready to have your kneecaps salted, thot. I'm gonna laminate your skull then use your tongue to scoop out your eyes. I'm going to knit a sweater with your intestines. I'll dehydrate your eyes. I'm about to see with your spinal cords. I'll seal your grandmother into a block of concrete. I'm gonna make you brush your teeth with your eyeballs. I'll make chili in your asshole-”

 

“Wait, did you say you loved me?”

 

“Out of everything I just said, that’s what you got? Yes, you idiot.”

 

Steve gazed at him for a moment, studying. Bucky wove a hand into his hair and leaned close. “Promise you won’t go faintin on me?”

 

Steve let out a breathy sigh. “No promises, baby.” He closed the short distance between the two of them and pressed their lips together. Steve tilted his head a few degrees to the right, soft lips pursing further against Bucky’s, and Bucky relaxed against him. His eyes closed and mouth parted slightly, hands coming up to fist in the oddly crunchy hospital gown covering Steve’s chest. He lightly ran his tongue against Steve’s bottom lip, causing the other to sigh softly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Bucky got lost in it, drunk on it, feeling whole for once in a very, very long time. His right hand drifted slowly down and around, hand spreading against Steve’s waist, ever so slightly pulling him closer. Steve’s hands started to slide down Bucky’s body, throwing his senses into overdrive, and he inhaled through his nose sharply, pressing closer still.

 

Steve sighs against Bucky’s mouth and relaxes his body, nestling more comfortably under Bucky, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other. He pulls away and meets Bucky’s gaze, and when he leans in to kiss him again, it’s not a soft, tender kiss, lips locking together and staying that way. They breathed through their noses, sharp, needy breaths.  Bucky sighs when they break apart and looks at Steve for a moment before he leans in to kiss him again, hard, eager and demanding, stealing Steve’s breath away. Someone whimpers as the kiss is deepened, but Bucky wasn't sure if it was him or Steve. And then : 

“THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE! I LIVE HERE! YALL ARE FUCKIN NASTY! I JUST HAD MY FINGER REATTACHED, GET THIS WEIRD GERIATRIC SHIT OUTTA HERE! GO FUCK YOURSELVES STUPID SOMEWHERE ELSE!” It was Tony who interrupted them, of course.

 

Steve laughed against Bucky’s mouth, kissing him again before speaking. “Sounds like a plan to me, as long as you won’t faint.”

 

“No way in hell,” Bucky growled, kissing Steve. “I'm gonna go get you some pants so we can get the hell outta here and go fuck ourselves stupid on your floor.” Tony groaned and Steve laughed. Bucky ended up breaking into Tony’s room and stealing his sweatpants, just to spite him. They tumbled into the elevator on their way to Steve’s scarcely used floor and frankly, they barely made in the door.

 

Bucky grabbed Steve by the shirt collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. “Am I fucking you or not?”

 

Steve nodded quickly, letting Bucky lead him to the bedroom by his shirt. “Definitely.” They ended up presses against the wall, lips pressed together roughly, Bucky’s teeth nipping at Steve’s bottom lip sharply. Steve, barely keeping up, whimpered and gripped Bucky’s hips tightly. Bucky ran his hands up Steve’s torso, pulling off his shirt as he went.

 

Steve made a garbled noise of protest when Bucky pulled away to look at him. “We doin lights, doll? Red, yellow, green?”

 

“Green,” Steve gasped out, pulling Bucky back to him, tugging off his shirt. Bucky turned them so the backs of Steve’s knees hit the bed, and he fell into it. Bucky looked up at him through his eyelashes before grabbing the ankles of Steve’s sweats and pulling. Kicking his way out of his jeans, Bucky kissed a trail up Steve’s thighs. Steve whined, tipping his head back, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut.

 

“You like that, baby?” The question was partially rhetorical, partially an actual check-in. The answer was an enthusiastic ‘yes.’ He grazed his lips past Steve’s half-hard dick, causing an obscene moan. Bucky travelled up until he was kissing Steve’s neck, and Steve’s hands were tangled in his hair. He gives Steve a slow kiss, pulling on Steve’s lip with his teeth, and eliciting a rather wanton moan. Bucky settles between his legs and rolls his hips down into Steve. So  _ that’s  _ how Natalia got Clint to make that noise over the phone.

 

Steve scratched his nails down Bucky’s back, digging deep enough to leave marks. Bucky cursed, arched his back, and Steve grinned. He had no idea if Bucky was going to like it, but the thought of leaving marks was enough to have him try, anyway.

 

“So good, Stevie,” Bucky moaned and he leaned down to attack Steve’s collarbone. He sucked dark marks into the pale skin of Steve’s neck, adding in a bite here or there. Then he went low again, biting into the v of Steve’s hip bones. The boxers were next to go, and Bucky hummed appreciatively at the sight that greeted him.

 

Bucky pulled off his own boxers and fumbled in the nightstand. “Where the fuck do you keep your lube? Any self respecting guy keeps it in the nightst- oh, there it is.”

 

The neighbors of Stark Tower decided they hated Captain America and his boyfriend. Bucky sunk his mouth onto Steve’s dick and went  _ all  _ the way down.

 

“Ah, fuck, hng! Baby, baby, baby, baby, fuck, oh,” The noises only got louder when Bucky slipped a finger into Steve, curling the finger and swirling his tongue.

 

He added a second and a third, pissing off the neighbors and the people inside  even more. A noise ripped from Steve’s throat and he gripped the comforter so hard he ripped it. The noises became louder and more ragged the faster Bucky moved his fingers. He went deeper, brushing against Steve’s prostate and tearing a moan from him. It sounded like a porno all throughout the rest of the tower. “Baby, unh- baby, oh babydoll, baby, baby” and more indescribable noises reached the ears of the other Avengers.

 

“Such a good boy for me, baby,” Bucky crooned. “You blush so pretty for me, babydoll.”

 

Steve went red and got louder, the noise going straight to Bucky’s dick. Steve keened and whimpered and shook, and Bucky just curled his fingers again.

 

“What do you want, baby? Tell me, tell me what you want from me. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

 

Steve whimpered again, managing to choke out half a sentence. “I want - ah - I want you to - hff - fuck me.”

 

Bucky pulled Steve into his lap, biting at his earlobe. A shiver rolled down Steve’s spine as the head of Bucky’s cock slipped past the rim of his ass. His lips parted and he whimpered. Bucky teased with slow, filthy rolls of his hips. Bucky didn’t keep his rhythm consistent, choosing instead to vary it to keep Steve guessing. One moment his chest was still to Steve’s back and he was fucking him slow and easy; the next he was straightening up and fucking him hard until the backs of Steve’s thighs glowed pink and Bucky’s own deep breaths turned into tight grunts. I t drove Steve fucking crazy, and Bucky knew it. He remembered. Same way he remembered that the fingers of Bucky’s hand carding through his hair made him boneless, and the sudden tug that yanks his head back made Steve gasp.

 

“Please,” he whined, “oh, please, please,”

 

“Please what, baby? What do you want, Stevie?”

 

“Harder.”

“Gladly, sugar.”

 

The hands that dug into Steve’s hips dug harder and Bucky groaned as Steve rolled and pushed down onto Bucky’s lap.

 

“Yeah, baby,  _ baby _ , oh god, oh fuck, oh-”

 

“Christ, sugar, you’re fuckin’ better than any porn, you know that? Goddamned wet dream, right in the flesh, and it’s me makin you sound like that.”

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he whispered suddenly, eyes widening. His volume increased with every word, a crescendo that starts as a hurried whisper and ends matching Bucky’s pleasured shouts. “ _ Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, OH FUCK, BUCKY, AUH!" _

 

Bucky had been saying something, but he could barely hear Bucky's words over his own panting, whining breath. What he did make out was driving him as wild as the thick, hot slide in his ass, the deep pressure on his insides throwing sparks to every corner of his body. When he came, it was as if everything coalesced for a single, shining instant low in his belly, before bursting apart again as he clamped down on Bucky's cock and he  _ wailed _ .

 

"Yeah, yeah doll, that's so good, you're so-" Bucky slammed into Steve so hard Steve's lower body was lifted off the floor, and groaned long and loud as his cock pulsed in Steve's ass. Steve let out a shriek that the whole of Brooklyn and half of Queens heard. Steve squirmed. Bucky wasn't even touching his cock and he already felt overstimulated, especially when Bucky took his left hand off Steve's hip to stroke his asshole. "It's too much, it's too much," Steve said desperately, clutching at the sides of Bucky's head.

 

"I can't!"

 

"You can." Bucky took Steve's cock in his hand and slid him halfway into Bucky's mouth, snugging right up against the back of his throat, and Steve howled when Bucky hollowed his cheeks and sucked. He tried to pull down to get away from the sensation, and just pressed Bucky's unyielding fingers deeper into himself; he tried to arch up and was surrounded by tight, sucking heat. Then Bucky's fingers chased him up, fucking into his hole and stroking firmly over his prostate, just as Bucky started jerking the base of his cock and sucking even harder at the head.

 

Steve writhed for a long moment, caught between the two points of overstimulation, keening frantically as the pleasure built and built inside him, before it finally seized him and he convulsed, cock flooding Bucky's mouth and ass quivering against Bucky's hand. Bucky hummed around him, and very gently stroked inside him with his fingers, and Steve's strangled noises broke into a full-throated scream as he emptied himself completely.

 

Bucky pulled his fingers out and pressed a loving kiss to Steve's thigh. Steve let out a shuddering sigh and Bucky grabbed a soft towel from the bathroom to clean up. They fell asleep tangled together, and woke up like that too. Steve and Bucky trudged into the communal kitchen/breakfast nook floor and were greeted with long, awkward stares.

 

“Steve.” said Tony, looking serious. “I need to tell you something.”

 

Steve looked up from his coffee, worry written across his face. “What is it? Are you dying? Is Pepper dying? Is someone pregnant who’s pregnant is it-”

 

Tony cut him off. “No. I’m enacting what I call the Sonic Boom protocol. To prevent the personal ear assault we all received last night, you and Bucky can no longer be on the same floor in the Tower past 10:00.”

 

Bucky stood cooly, staring into Tony’s face. “No. Make it soundproof.”

 

Tony spluttered. “What?”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Make the floor soundproof, or I make it worse. Trust me,” he said, grinning animalistically as he leaned against the counter. “I can make him so much louder. Any requests? More swearing, or just volume? I can make your life a loud, living hell. I'm not opposed to taking the floor right above yours and just living there. Get ready for me to throw pieces of splintered bed frame at you, thot.”

 

Tony looked scared. “That headboard is titanium! You  _ broke it _ ?”

 

Steve cleared his throat. “My bad.”

 

Tony snapped his head around to look at Steve. “ _ You  _ broke my titanium headboard?”

 

Steve ducked his head. “no. it’s just my fault.”

 

Tony threw his hands in the air. “Okay! Alright, fine, I take back the Sonic Boom protocol. I'll soundproof your floor.” Steve smiled sweetly. “Thanks a billion. Bucky, you wanna go eat in bed?”

 

Bucky nodded, picking up his plate from the breakfast nook. “We can have breakfast there too, if you want.”

 

Everyone groaned collectively, Tony being the loudest. “Your dad was louder!” Bucky called over his shoulder. A week and a half later, when the floor was finally finished being soundproofed, Bucky and Steve sent Tony a present.

 

A box full of crumpled pieces of titanium, accompanied by a pretty little bow and a note.

 

_ Dear Tony, _

_ Thank you for soundproofing our floor. No promises you won't still be able to hear us <3 _

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi loves!!!! thanks a billion for reading i love you!! if i did something wrong tell me and i'll love you forever. my Russian isn't perfect but i tried and I! love! you! thanks!!!!! i don't write a lot and i hope i did well please tell me . also is the hovertranslation thing just automatic is there something i should do??? whats going on aaaaa


End file.
